Return of Fairy Tail
by Fog Repair Ship Akashi
Summary: On his eighth birthday Naruto and Hinata are both beaten by and left for dead in the Forest of Death. There they stumble on a secret that will change the world, as magic comes to the Shinobi nations (again suck at summaries). Adapted from DamagedGlasses original idea. Other anime mentioned in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Return of Fairy Tail_

 **W: Hey people! Here is my other story, I thought I take a page from Ospery's book and do two stories and alternate between the two.**

 **DD: You just want an excuse to get around writer's block.**

 **W: Irrelevant! I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. If I owned either the I would be a hell of a lot richer.**

 **DD: That was a little short…We Got it!**

 **W: No!**

 **(Cue explosion near DamagedGlasses productions)**

 **DD: There it is!**

 **W: What the hell? Why?**

 **DD: What it's abandoned anyway.**

 **W: This was his idea originally it's disrespectful!**

 **DD: Fair enough.**

 **W: (faceplam) Start the show.**

* * *

A birthday, truly a happy day for a child, a day where they have the attention and love of their family to keep them company and make the day a special one for them. However, this is not the case for one child of the shinobi village Konahagkure no Sato. This young, blond haired boy in his favorite orange jumpsuit was currently running from the latest mob after him. Said boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki, and this was the fourth time he was fleeing on his birthday.

Naruto knew why the villagers did this and he often asked himself why he ran from them, several times he had tried to stop and let the beatings occur, after all he would just heal himself again by the next day, but self-preservation always won out. Naruto quickly ducked into an alleyway and watch as the crowd swarmed past him, the shadows keeping him safe. As Naruto took this rare moment to catch his breath he went through his options, he couldn't go to his Jiji's office since the villagers knew of the Third Hokage's soft spot for him and always made sure that they could intercept him. He then though about the Uchiha compound, but quickly ruled that out, as of late the clan had been distant and cold with him with only Itachi, Sasuke, and Mikoto really paying any attention to him and treating him like they normally did. The change had made him suspect that they were now copying the villagers view of him.

The worst part about his situation though had to be the fact that he wasn't the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox that attacked the village 7 years ago. He had found out the truth when he snuck into Jiji's office while at a meeting, after breaking the seal on the safe and quickly reading the scrolls stored in there he had found a letter from his parents. According to what was written, Naruto had a twin sister Naruko. According to his mother Kushina Uzumaki after the Nine-tailed fox had escaped she and his father, the long though dead Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, had split the fox's power into two parts, the chakra was give to his sister due to her chakra being special like Kushina's and the soul went to Naruto. After the successful sealing the fox his parents had left to train Naruko in controlling her chakra and that of the fox, meanwhile Naruto would be left behind to be seen as a hero and so that when they returned to the village with no risk. Of course his Jiji tried to honour that plan but Naruto could see from the various note he snuck glances at when he visited the Hokage's office that the council refused to not have someone take the blame and forbade him from talking.

"Of course…" Naruto though bitterly, "if they had taken me with them, or just stayed it would not be an issue."

A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder halting his thoughts and causing him to spin around quickly ready to defend himself but stopped when he saw who it was. The young blue haired girl was his age with white pupil-less eyes wearing a beige hoody and blue short.

"Hinata?" Naruto whispered in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"H-H-Helping you N-Naruto." Hinata stammered out in response.

"Hinata you need to leave; I don't want you getting hurt because of me." Naruto said.

"N-Naruto, I'm y-y-your friend I d-d-don't care just follow m-m-me h-h-home, you will be s-safe there." Hinata answered back, trying to sound firm but the stammering ruining the effect.

Naruto just sighed, the tone was just like what his sister Anko would do when she wouldn't take no for an answer. "O.k. Let's go then."

Hinata just nodded with a small smile on her face and walked down towards the end of alley, after checking that the cost was clear the two quickly sprinted across the road into another alley. After exiting the second alley Naruto took note of the forest and quickly realized what Hinata was doing and admitted it was clever. With the village frenzied like this most of the villagers would not check the outskirts like this, that and the sign that said 'Forest of Death' added to the passive security. Those thoughts were quickly dashed as a foot was planted into the back of his head and smashing it into the dirt. Naruto was quick to regain his senses and saw three Konaha ninjas surrounding him with a fourth holding Hinata up by the scruff of her sweater as she struggled uselessly against the shinobi.

"Well look at this, the demon scum and the Hyuga's coward, interesting to see you here." The ninja hold Hinata said with a smirk.

Naruto quickly stated, "Let her go she isn't a part of this."

"Oh I think she is," stated the ninja to Naruto's right, "her disappearing will knock the Hyuga clan down a peg or two."

Naruto quickly turned to the speaker and noticed a slave seal on his forehead. 'Crap he's from a branch house, and judging by the tone he is like Neji was.' Naruto though, thinking of Hinata's cousin, and while the two rarely talked it was obvious that he resented the Hyuga clan though he did admit to caring about Hinata and had started to change his view after being with her, Itachi and himself. Naruto then said something that will even turn them off. "She is the clan heir, hurting her will result in your death."

Naruto was surprised to her laughter from the ninja that was originally behind him and made him eat the dirt. Naruto didn't get a chance to se him because he quickly stated. "That's rich, Brat. Didn't you know? She isn't the Clan heir anymore, her sister is. The coward there got beaten by her and lost the title."

Naruto quickly spun around to look at Hinata and saw a dejected look on her face confirming the statement. "Hinata..." He began to say but was interrupted by the ninja holding her.

"No matter what you say you scum; we will end this today. Mizuki!" He shouted.

Naruto was suddenly kicked from the left, as he skidded across the ground he heard Hinata shout something but was cut off. Before he could recover an elbow was smashed into his ribs, knocking the wind out of him. He was then picked up by the neck before a kunai was shoved into his side, with no air in his lungs he didn't cry out as he was dropped on the ground but felt the familiar feeling of warm fire as his chakra quickly closed the wound. He heard a scream and saw through the corner of his eye Hinata getting her arm bent into an odd angle behind her back. He tried to move but the ninja stomped on his ankle pinning there. "I don't think so brat," the ninja said. Before he could retort another boot smashed into his head and he began to fall into the blissful recesses of his mind the last thing he saw was Hinata's eyes closing as she slipped into unconsciousness. His last thoughts were 'Well at least she won't suffer… I pray to you Kami please let her live.' With that he let the darkness take him.

* * *

 **Well probably weaker then the first chapter of my other story but it will only get better. Constructive criticism is appreciated and flamers will just be given to Kurama.**

 **And for this round of People, Places, Planes, Peggio, Und Panzer the great RNG hath chosen: Peggio!**

 **Laid down on May 16 1915, launched on January 27 1917, and commissioned on April 30 1918 by Mitsubishi. She was originally designed to be the fourth ship of the previous class of battleship, she was redesigned to fix several drawbacks of the class. Originally armed with 6 21-inch torpedo tubes, 4 3-inch AA (anti-aircraft) guns, 16 3-inch guns, 20 5.5-inch guns and 12, 14-inch main guns mounted in 6 turrets. After a refit in 1935 she had 2 torpedo tubes, all of her 3-inch guns and 4 5.5-inch guns removed, she did however gain 20 1-inch AA guns and 8 dual-purpose (guns that double as AA guns with flack shells loaded) 5-inch guns. She also kept her original main armament of main guns but an accident with her 5** **th** **turret caused an explosion and was replaced with more anti-aircraft guns. Later in her career both herself and her sister ship were converted into hybrid battleship/aircraft carriers. She was eventually the target of heavy air attack and was run aground in shallow water on July 27 1945. After hostilities ended she was raised before being scrapped. As of late she has appeared in popular culture as somewhat obsessive, orange haired women with a love of science invention and like the mad scientist lab coat she wears robotics.**

 **Also don't forget get the answer right you get a shoutout next chapter! (P.S if you know and aready reveiwed this chapter just PM me).**


	2. Chapter 2

**W: Well were back.**

 **D.D: Already? That was a quick turnaround.**

 **W: What? I have a lot of time recently.**

 **D.D: Are you sure it wasn't spyro259'sreveiw asking for an update?**

 **W: (cue sweatdrop) Uhh…**

 **D.D: Or the 34 Favs and 46 Follows?**

 **W: (Cue anime sized sweatdrop) No, just wanted to do it that's all.**

 **D.D: Right….**

 **Naruto: Seriously Wobbufet? I could lie better then that.**

 **W: Who asked you? Mr. Blond Fishcake.**

 **Naruto: Oh now THAT is low!**

 **W: Want to go?**

 **Naruto: Let's do this!**

 **W: Someone do the disclaimer! (Dodges Rasengan as set turns into a brawl reminiscent of a certain guild hall)**

 **D.D: Well Wobbufet does not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, he isn't creative enough to make those worlds and also does no own anything else referenced here.**

* * *

"Kit! Kit!" a female voice shouted. Naruto opened his eyes to see himself lying on his back staring at a stone ceiling, rolling over and looking ahead he saw a massive cage that appeared to be made of steel with intricate carvings where it met the stone wall around it. Inside the cage was a massive orange fox with nine tails with a look of concern and relief on it's face.

"I'm alright Kurama," Naruto answered the fox's unspoken question, "just a bit sore and stiff."

While Naruto wasn't the jinchuriki of the Nine-tailed fox Naruto had found out that the soul and chakra of the tailed-beasts were actually separate entities, with the soul having the intelligence of the beast and the chakra half having most of the raw power, this is why the beasts appeared to be mindless killers, when the soul became overwhelmed with emotions or supressed with a chakra technique like Sharingan, the power took over and went berserk, attacking anything in sight. Naruto had met Kurama after his first 'birthday beating' when he was four after being knocked unconscious, when he had first met the fox she had tried to scare and intimidate him but after finding out why he was visiting her at such a young age she had taken pity on the poor boy.

"I'm not surprised." Kurama stated, "Those shinobi were very persistent, they dragged you into the forest than continued to beat you before getting tired and throwing you into the river."

Due to the unique nature of the tailed-beast's soul when their jinchuriki is unconscious they can still see what is occurring around them, however Naruto was very worried by what the fox said.

"Don't be concerned you floated down the river face up so you didn't drown plus despite the speed the river has very few rocks so you just floated down till you washed up on a bank." Kurama explained at the worried look on Naruto's face.

"What about Hinata?" Naruto asked.

The fox just frowned and looked almost nervous looking away from Naruto refusing to make eye contact. Naruto just stared at the fox surprised by the very out of character behaviour, till he noticed that the carvings on the walls of the cage were cracked. Eyes widening, he turned to the fox and shouted

"What did you do?"

The fox just signed before answering.

"The girl was beaten as much as yourself, if not more so. She was going to die Kit I had no choice. I knew how much she means to you so..." The fox hesitated looking at Naruto's face though told her to finish, "I pushed through the leaks that already existed in this seal and connected her chakra to my own and by extension your own."

Naruto just blinked, while he had not gone to the Academy in his home due to his age he had read enough in the library and from his Jiji's office to know what that meant. As of now Hinata was a pseudo-jinchuriki meaning that while she didn't have the tailed-beast sealed within her she could now access its chakra and if she focused speak to the fox like Naruto was now. As Naruto continued to stare at Kurama she stated.

"Naruto I know you wanted to keep her from baring your burden, but if I had not done this then she would have died from those wounds and I knew that you couldn't live with yourself if that occurred."

Naruto was surprised at the apology which was genuine. He could tell because Kurama had used his name and while she refused to admit it, she only did this when she was being serious or cared. She called him 'Kit' in any other case or 'Baka-fish' when she was very annoyed. Naruto let out a deep breath before looking up at the fox.

"It's alright Kurama," he said, "you were looking out for me, and while I feel upset you did this without asking me, I'm glad you did this for me. However, do something like this again without asking me and I will shrink this cage so small you can't move." He stated the last part with narrowed eyes and a very serious face.

Kurama just nodded her head, she knew that when Naruto gave his word on something he always kept it. She quickly checked her host's body before saying.

"My chakra has finished healing you and the Hyuga girl, however I wold wait before telling her about her connection to me, she will have my marks but I think she will be much more scared of me the you were."

Naruto just nodded, he knew that Hinata was naturally nervous and timid so Kurama's belief was well founded. He knew he would have to tell her eventually but he would have to do so slowly, nodding at his hasty 'plan' he began to fade away as he woke up.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes again and stared at the forest canopy above he sat up noticing that his lower body was still in the river and his clothes were dirty, soaked and ripped. Letting out a groan he stood up before looking to his right to see Hinata lying on her side further downstream her blue hair had patches of dried blood matted into it and her beloved hoodie was ripped in several places as well as her shorts. Stumbling to his feet due to his legs being so stiff he fell next to her before rolling her on her back. Looking her over for injuries he was relieved to find nothing however, he saw what he had been dreading there were the tell-tale whisker marks of Kurama's chakra, they were very faded and unless you were looking for them like himself you could easily miss them. Standing up again much more steadily he grabbed Hinata under her shoulders and lifted her up before bringing her deeper into the forest and away from the river in case more shinobi showed up, finding a large tree Naruto collapsed down with Hinata in his lap. The jostling seemed to wake Hinata up as her eyes opened blinking a few times before seeing Naruto above her and the unfamiliar forest canopy above.

"Naruto w-w-where are we?" she asked.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise, "I didn't know you had woken up. I don't know where we are, you were knocked unconscious after which they dragged us out here and continued to beat us, I must have lost conscious because I next remember waking up on the riverbank with you."

Naruto hated having to lie to Hinata like this but if he didn't he would have to explain about Kurama and Hinata's new connection to the fox and himself. As he contemplated telling her the truth at a later date he felt her shift and stand up, or at least attempt to as she was like himself when he woke up, this caused her to stumble backwards and land on her back.

"N-N-Naruto?" she asked, "D-D-Do you s-s-see this?"

Naruto looked up and blinked, in front of him was what looked like the remains of a large building. The brick walls were cracked and collapsed a large metal bell was at the top of the rubble, having turned green with age long ago. The walls were covered with think sheets of ivy and moss with several trees having begun to grow from the remains. Around the front was the stubs of a wall that most likely had surrounded the building with a large rusted gate having been blown away with massive force. Naruto stood up and walked up next to Hinata who had gotten onto her feet by this point. Looking at it in wonder that mirrored his own.

"I don't know Hinata," Naruto answered, "but I think we should find out."

"A-A-Are you s-s-s-sure N-N-Naruto?" Hinata stuttered, obviously uneasy about the wrecked building in front of them.

"Why not?" Naruto stated, "The Shinobi won't be here for a long time we might as well look." As he explained Naruto walked towards the building. Hinata hesitated before looking into the forest around her and scrambling after Naruto who was looking at the remains of the wall with curiosity.

"Strange," he thought, "why are the tops of these remains and the debris not being touched by the plants here?"

"Kit." Kurama answered in Naruto's mind, "that rock has been melted and there are traces of chakra all over this place…very powerful chakra…the kind you only see in a war." Naruto blinked, he had looked into the village history while in the library and there was no mention of a conflict like this in the area, no rival or rouge villages that had been taken out. While he contemplated the oddity in the records Hinata called out to him.

"Naruto look over here!"

Naruto walked over to where Hinata was standing at the foot of the large central pile of debris, at her feet what looked like a large plaque he had not seen earlier. It was a large arc that looked to have been part of the gate if the twisted metal bars embedded into it were any indication. On the arch were the remains of letters that appeared to say 'FA Y TA ', there was obviously more to the sign but either time or whatever had hit the gate destroyed it. As Naruto stepped next to Hinata to get a closer looked he suddenly heard a crack. Naruto and Hinata both quickly looked down to see the floor cracking beneath their combined weight.

"Mo...!" Naruto began to shout but the floor gave out falling away into the inky darkness below along with himself and Hinata.

The two of them screamed as they plummeted down after what felt like hours (but was really about 15 seconds) Naruto and Hinata smacked into a bend before rolling out into a cavern. Naruto groaned as darkness creeped into his vision.

"Dam it. Twice in one day this sucks." He thought.

Just before Naruto fell unconscious he thought he saw a young girl with flowing blond hair and eyes with green pupils but no iris like Hinata. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that just showed her bare feet and a pink bow at her throat. What really caught Naruto of guard was the wing-like attachments in her hair that seemed to be standing up in surprise and shock like the look on her face suggested, and that while she looked a few years older than the Hinata and himself she was about the same height. As the bliss of his mind took over again he thought.

"How is this girl here?"

* * *

 **Yah I ended it the same way last chapter but I felt it was a good point to do so. Don't worry this will not become a thing in this story.**

 **Naruto: It better not!**

 **?: Quiet you. (Naruto is suddenly knocked out by an expertly thrown…book?)**

 **Anyway, it is time for People, Places, Planes, Peggio und Panzer! Don't forget answer right and get a shoutout next chapter!**

 **And the RNG declares it to be, Places!**

 **A large town of 60 00 residents, located in the southeast of the nation it belongs too it's strategic location of being near a port to the South and a major railway to the North as well as a friendly Nation to the east this town is a major trading center with it's yearly Harvest Festival being well loved and world renown like it's large central cathedral. The most famous thing about this town is that it changes its layout to allow one of the people who work in the local businesses to walk straight there due to his clumsiness and abilities. Though some may see the a crazy for being home to what is considered the most destructive group of people in the nation the townsfolk love them and often comment n them with smiles and laughter.**

 **Also I'm taking ideas for Naruto's Magic I already decided on Hinata's so no ideas for that. Also answer my Q above and consider it extra brownie points for you idea (therby making in more likly to be picked, nd pervious chapter stacks for it as well.) just try to make it work by giving an explanation an why it would be good for Naruto.**


End file.
